Inscrutable Truths
by XxIMentallyxUnstable
Summary: "Remember when you read Shakespeare? Well, he had a line that had once said: " 'Til death do us apart" I would think to differ. Death can only delay our love; but never tear us apart. With that said, please wait for me." T to be safe. 1827! Oneshot.


Title: Inscrutable Truths  
>Author: xximentallyxunstable<br>Rating: T  
>Pairing: HibaTsu  Hibari x Tsuna / 1827  
>Genre: HurtComfort/Romance  
>Summary: Remember when you read Shakespeare? Well, he had a line that had once said: " 'Til death do us apart" I would think to differ. Death can only delay our love; but never tear us apart. With that said, please wait for me. I will return. May it be the current me, me of another time or dimension. You'll never know what can happen or what may change the present.<p>

•••

* * *

><p>EDIT: My awesome friend edited the story now!~<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari stood there, unmoving at the front row of the cathedral as the priest preached his last words to finish the ceremony. He said nothing throughout the whole speech. He silently wished that this was all a joke, a faux, and that the man in the grave would spring up anytime, with a smile plastered on his face, as if nothing had happened, possibly saying that it was joke between him and that irritating illusionist. Then, he would get mad and go on a rampage, with intent to murder that pineapple. And then, he, the now motionless body in the coffin right now, would try and stop him. He'll forget everything once he looks at those large brown doe eyes, pleading him to stop. And everything would be alright again.<br>"...May he rest in peace..."

He felt what was left of his world crash as he heard those words. He didn't hear the rest of what the priest said anymore. He stood there, gazing out to the distant sky, reminding him of his beloved. Nothing mattered anymore, not the guardians, not Namimori. Nothing mattered in world where his love wasn't in.

As the sermon ended, he retired back into the grand mansion of the Vongola. It was night time by the time they came back. Everyone went back to their rooms for the evening.

Hibari sat on his bed, thinking of all the events today. He died and it was partially his fault. He wouldn't have died if Hibari had followed his lover to the meeting with the Millifiore that day. He was offered the chance, but he brushed it off, thinking that the omnivore would be able to fend for himself; he wasn't in such a high position in the family if that wasn't the case.  
>A knock came from his door. He glanced at it slightly, then turned away, not bothering to open it. It kept knocking, but he ignored it. Eventually, the person at the door got fed up with this constant ignorance and decided to open the door himself and with much force applied.<br>"Dammit, Hibari, if you were here, answer the damn door!" shouted the storm guardian.

"Hn," he answered.

"Tch. If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have came here." he said, irritation clearly shown in the storm guardian's actions.

"Here." he said handing Hibari an envelope.

Hibari raised an eyebrow but took it nonetheless.

"It's from him," Gokudera said softly, not having the courage to say his favorite nickname for the recently deceased man, let alone his full name, in fear that he may break down and start crying. He lit a cigarette to calm himself. "I don't understand why he chose you. Even that annoying woman would have been better." he exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "But, as his right hand man, I will accept his every action and always stand by him."

Hibari just stared at the silver haired man as the silverette just mused aloud in front of his door.

"But," he continued. "Who do I stand by now?"

And with that, he left the room, but not before shutting the door behind him.

Hibari looked at the envelope in front of him. Should he open it? And risk crying over his loss? He decided against opening it for now and lay down on his bed hoping for sweet sleep to come. He turned over, and over, hoping to fall asleep, heck, he even took a shower and changed into more comforting clothes, and reread Shakespeare. Before he knew it, it was morning. He groggily got up and prepared for the day.

It's been two days since the funeral.  
>Two days since his world crashed.<br>Two days since he hadn't slept.

He decided that maybe it was time to read that letter that was left for him. He carefully opened the enveloped, breaking the red seal on the opening of the envelope with the trademark Vongola logo embeded on it. He slid the paper inside the envelope out, carefully and noted the small tear marks on it. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it's contents.

_Dear Kyouya,__  
><em>_How are you?_

'Not very well' Hibari thought.

_I hope you can get some sleep soon. I remember those times in high school when you'd call me out of class to use my lap as a pillow because you couldn't sleep the night before. I had fun during those times, even though Hibird kept pecking me because he felt he didn't get enough attention from you when you were with me. But I was with you, and that's what made me feel so relaxed. So safe. I loved every second I spent with you. Did you?_

'Of course, I did' Hibari thought, but he'll never admit it aloud. He chuckled to himself lightly. He also remembered how they would whisper their conversations when he was waiting for sleep to come as he laid he head on his lap. But that wasn't possible anymore. After all, it took two to whisper quietly.

It was really enjoyable.

**BOOM! BOOM!**Hibari was in shock as he heard the loud noises outside his window and decided to look outside. He saw a blur of different hues; red, green, yellow, purple, and a bright blue that contrasted with the night blue sky.

'If only they were shooting stars instead...'

It was pretty dumb to think that, at least in Hibari's mind. He never believed in those silly superstitions; they were for weak herbivores, but it didn't hurt to start believing now, when he really wants his wish to be granted. He watches as the smoke from the fireworks blow out onto the distance, polluting the Earth, looking like lost clouds in the vast sky.

'If only that vast sky could feel his lost instead...'

He decided to turn back to the letter and read the rest.

_Please don't think that this is the end. Remember when you read Shakespeare? Well, he had a line that had once said: 'Till death do us apart'. I would think to differ. Death can only delay our love; but never tear us apart. With that said, please wait for me. I will return. May it be the current me, me of another time or dimension. You'll never know what can happen or what may change the present._

_Wait for me__,__  
><em>_ Your love.__  
><em>_P.S. I know you always told me that you'll never leave me, but, tell me, again, my dear, will you be waiting here?__  
><em>  
>Hibari smiled after reading his lover's letter. Although, he didn't understand what he meant by coming back, he didn't mind because Tsuna wouldn't lie. He never lies to him. That was all the hope he needed to relax again. For the first time, in two days, he was able to sleep, a long sweet sleep.<p>

"I'll wait forever for you, Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

* * *

><p>•••Omake••• (Sorta...?)<p>

One month has passed since he died. He had visited the grave whenever he got the chance to when he was free of the guardian duties. Today was not any different, as he had finished his work early. He decided to take a walk inside the forest that held Tsuna's body. This time, however, was slightly different. He saw a mop of silver grey hair. It belonged to the storm guardian. Seeing that someone was here, other than himself, he decided to come back later.

That evening, he didn't expect it, but fate had it's twists and turns; Tsuna was there. Right in front of him. But at he same time, it wasn't his Tsunayoshi. He was ten years younger than his time's Tsuna. He silently smiled to himself.

'Did you know this all along? ...Tsuna...'

Hibari looked towards the sky.

'After all, you never lied to me, not even after you're 'gone'. '

* * *

><p>So... How's that? This is my first KHR fanfic. I wrote this on my Itouch while my computer contracted the incurable disease known as the blue screen of death. ;A;<br>I was also listening to random songs on shuffle while writing this so there were (really) random song lyrics randomly mixed in as well. (Can you locate them all?) there were three main ones in this. When writing this and listening those random songs, I was really thinking: 'Damn, I'm such a depressing person'. 'Cuz seriously, sad/ angsty/ depressing/ unrequiting/ love songs just played one after another while I wrote this. ._. I don't know what to say to myself.


End file.
